


Last Night, I Told You I Loved You

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [15]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Based on the TikTok songLast night, I told you I loved you, woke up, blamed it on the vodkaBonfire Part 2, Anne gets into a scrap - Anne and Gilbert finally get it right!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 65





	Last Night, I Told You I Loved You

After receiving the results from their examinations, Moody declared that they have another bonfire party. It made them all smile (considering they barely remember the last bonfire party, after the amount that they drank - but Anne still remembers Gilbert speaking to her that night).

Miss Stacey smiled and list out a small laugh as she could easily overhear the whispering that her now former pupils were exchanging. Nearly the entire class was circled around her dining table, however, Gilbert was stood by the side of her oven - having a continuous gaze on Anne.

Miss Stacey walked over to Gilbert's side. "You know, nothing will happen if you keep staring at her," she told him, making Gilbert pull his eyes away from Anne and then looked down slightly at his former teacher.

He sighed heavily. "I don't understand how anything would happen, she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her," Gilbert tells her, and Muriel feels her heart go out to the young man. Remembering how she acted with her husband before they started courting.

"I was the same with my husband," Muriel told him, a wistful smile as she looked off into the distance with glassy eyes. "I pushed him away. For years. I didn't understand my feelings, considered him one of my greatest friends. It took me a very long time to figure out how I felt about him," She sighs, looking down at the ground. "I only wish that I had been able to spend more time with him someway,"

* * *

_Last night, I told you I loved you_

* * *

It wasn't just Moody who brought moonshine to the bonfire party. Charlie did, both Paul's did, Prissy had given Josie a bottle she'd bought.

With the amount of moonshine that had been brought, no-one really remembered what happened that night.

Anne woke up in the woods of Avonlea, curled up with Diana. Screaming pain was running in her finger and when she sat up, there were scratches up her arms - her legs were now bare and multiple scratches on her legs.

* * *

_Woke up, blamed it on the vodka_

* * *

Anne quickly shook Diana awake. The dark-haired girl took one look at Anne and wondered what Marilla was going to say to Anne when the woman laid eyes on her adoptive daughter. Dear God, Matthew would probably have a heart attack!

Sussing out whereabouts they are, it would be easier for the pair to hobble over (as well as they could being as hungover as they are) to the LaCroix-Blythe orchard.

As much as Anne hated the idea of seeing Gilbert after the awkwardness that happened at Miss Stacey's yesterday.

* * *

_I genuinely thought I was dying_

* * *

It took the pair a while to hobble over to the LaCroix-Blythe home, however, they got there just as the sun was rising and Gilbert was leaving the house.

He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the two blobs heading his way - with one of the blobs having red hair, it could only be Anne and Diana at her side.

"Anne? Diana?" He called, Diana raised her arm (that wasn't wrapped around Anne), a signal that she had heard him. He could vaguely make out that Anne was hobbling and as they slowly got closer he could tell she was injured. He called for Bash.

* * *

_Then I could see that smile you were hiding_

* * *

When the four were back inside the house, Bash's mother let out a gasp as she saw the state Anne was in - and kept baby Delphine cradled to her, so the babe wouldn't see how her Auntie Anne looked.

"What happened?" Bash asked after Anne was sat in the parlour, with her ankle propped up. Anne shared a look with Diana and then they looked at Bash.

"No idea," they both said in sync, as they now no longer look Bash or Gilbert in the eye.

The men shared a look and then turned their gaze back to the young ladies. "How much moonshine?" Bash asked.

They started counting on their fingers. But they honestly didn't know...

* * *

_Last night I told you I need you_

* * *

Hazel dug some ice out of the icebox, wrapped it up and gave it to Diana - who said she would help ice Anne's ankle.

Gilbert looked over at the pair from the kitchen, with a heavy heart feeling very rejected after the first bonfire. Bash walked over to stand beside the young man.

"Are you still not saying anything about your feelings, to our Queen Anne?" Bash asked, taking the few remaining plum puffs that Marilla had brought round yesterday in celebration of Gilbert's results.

"I tried," Gilbert told him, for the millionth time since the morning after the first bonfire. "She turned me down,"

Bash felt like he was going to have a broke head with the number of times he wanted to smack some sense into Gilbert. "If she had been drinking last night at the bonfire, won't she have been drinking on the night of the first one?" Bash questions his friend, watching things flood over his face.

Gilbert blinked multiple times, understanding what he meant - and how he was going to speak to Anne about how he feels.

* * *

_That's the last time I drink tequila_

* * *

Gilbert stood in the doorway of the parlour, looking at the way Anne and Diana where talking and bouncing ideas about how they were going to get Diana's parents all their daughter to attend Queen's College.

"Diana, can I speak to Anne, please?" Gilbert asks, pulling the girls away from their conversation, and look over at him.

She gives him a nod, balances the icepack on her ankle gently. Diana walks away from Anne and whispers to Gilbert. "She does like you, Gilbert. Just be patient with her," 

Gilbert takes the space where Diana was sat and applies gentle pressure with the ice to Anne's ankle.

"Are you sure, Winifred would be ok with this?" Anne asked, looking up from her ankle to look him in the eye.

"I was going to leave you a letter, but I think I should tell you before you hear it from anyone else," Gilbert said, taking in a breath - he saw Anne squeeze her eyes shut (he knew not to ask, she would play it off as ankle pain). "I didn't propose, Anne,"

With these 4 words, Anne's eyes opened again, and it felt like she was almost looking into his soul. "What? Why not?!" She exclaimed, taking the pillow from behind her and repeatedly swatted at him. "How could you do that to her?"

As Anne goes to take another swing, Gilbert grabs the pillow and gently puts it back behind her. Grateful that it was a pillow she hit him with, rather than with another slate.

"Because I don't love her the way her family hoped I would," Gilbert said, which made Anne roll her eyes. "Because I don't love her..." Gilbert took in a breath. "The way I love you,"

She looked at him in surprise. "What?" She said it so quietly, Gilbert almost missed it.

"I do, Anne," Gilbert says, taking her hand in his. Something he had been longing to hold for a very long time, and now that he is - it is the most delicate and fragile think he could ever hold. He brings the hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

She blinks repeatedly, before reaching over and grabbing his face so she could plant a kiss on his lips. She pulled away before he could respond. It was now Gilbert's turn to blink repeatedly, as she smiled at him.

He really didn't expect her to kiss him like that, or even return his feelings in some way - it made him very happy.


End file.
